


What Kind of Man

by yuyumir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Imprisonment, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyumir/pseuds/yuyumir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is powerful. Shiro is deadly. Shiro is the champion. Shiro is property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man

The disgusting sticky sweet smell of blood. It was everywhere. The stench clogged his senses so much so that it felt as if his whole world was red and metallic and warm. He tried to blink the blood out of his eyes. He didn’t know where it had come from but he knew it was his. Everything was red. Everything was pain. Was he still screaming? He couldn’t hear anything.

Takashi Shirogane felt the guards come grab him. He saw the carnage inside the arena as they dragged him away. Had he done that? Had he torn that two headed beast to shreds so brutally? And then without warning everything turned black.

 

\-----

 

“It would not be worth our resources.” the words were hazy, almost incoherent. Were they even real?

“I decide what is worth our resources, doctor.”

“But, sir, we have soldiers who need ca-”

“You do not have the right to speak to me like that.” _familiar_. This voice was familiar. “You will fix the champion. You will make sure he lives.”

Bright purple light. Rustling and… bright white light. Black.

 

\-----

 

Shiro startled awake in his cot. The stark white interior of the Galra medical bay burned into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Just like the countless times he had awoken in this state before, he felt no pain. The contrast from his last waking moments to his current one always scared him. Why did they keep bringing him back? Why wouldn’t they let him die?

He attempted to brush his bangs out of the way but he could not feel his right hand. Fear shot through him. Shaken, he looked down at his hands. His calloused and scarred left hand balled into a fist but there was no right hand in sight. His arm had been cut clean off. The sight of the clean flesh made him sick. It brought back the memories he had worked so hard to suppress. The memories of his shattered forearm, bludgeoned by his beastly opponent.

When the guards came to get him Shiro didn’t struggle. He let them pull him along with his cuffed hand as he stumbled to keep up. He adverted their gaze when they hosed him down. After being subject to this ritual so many times before everything felt almost routine. He struggled to put on the rags they had handed him. The guards had been instructed not to touch him directly. He used to believe it was because they feared him. He knew better now.

They brought him to an all too familiar part of the ship. The foot-traffic dwindled down until it was just them wandering deeper and deeper into the ship. The guards left him in front of the large shining black door, he was to enter alone.

 

Shiro walked into the expansive room. He reached with his phantom limb to rub the irritated skin on his wrist where the cuff had been but it never came. He was in what he could only guess had been once some sort of throne. There was a vacant walkway that led up to a set of wide shining black stairs. The steps plateaued half way up and then continued. A single large throne rested at the top of the stairs draped with what appeared to be a deep purple velvet fabric. A large eyelet sculpture rose from the top though the light that once shone from it had long been extinguished. The bulbs which lined the pillars had also been put out. The only light entering the room came in from what appeared to be large skylights. Even those were dimmed and it appeared as if it was a rainy cloud-filled day. The rays of light shone down onto the throne giving it an almost holy appearance.

Shiro remembered how awed he had been the first time he was brought here. It was like nothing else on this ship, like nothing else he’d ever seen. He had been dragged there after his first fight. He could remember the crowd’s roaring when he had won. It had been a brutal and agonizing fight but he had come out with alive. It was later that he realized now how minor his injuries had really been.

The figure sitting on the throne shifted forward. Their eyes met and Shiro felt his heartbeat quicken. The first time he’d been here- bloody, bruised, and broken- the fear had heightened his heart rate. He was no longer sure if that was the case.

“My champion,” the voice called, deep and powerful. Emperor Zarkon looked down on Shiro sending an unwelcome shiver down his spine. Despite being summoned like this before, the sight of Zarkon always put Shiro on edge.

The first time he was brought here Zarkon did not welcome him so warmly. He was strapped down by a band across his chest. He remembered struggling to free himself only to be greeted with a jolt of electricity to his side. Zarkon had ordered him to strip. Shiro had been beyond enraged. The rags he had been put in were torn clear to shreds and now he was expected to take off what was left? Resistance was met with constant painful shocks of electricity until he finally complied.

Shiro had tossed the fabric at Zarkon but it fell a few feet short. None of it phased the emperor. Instead Shiro was told to touch himself. He didn’t understand why he was being subject to this sort of humiliation but he knew he couldn’t withstand anymore of the shocks. It still disgusted him how much he had enjoyed himself then. He hadn’t been able to pleasure himself since they’d been captured. The pent up lust made him uncharacteristically excited. In an act of defiance he had made direct eye contact with Zarkon as he came. The thought still sent shivers down his spine.

Zarkon’s glowing violet eyes met his, “Come here.” Shiro climbed up the stairs past where his seat had formerly been. There had only been one time he’d been touched in these sessions. Shiro still longed for that touch.

Shiro  admired the way the light shone off the smooth edge of the emperor’s armor. He was well aware of what Zarkon would request next. Shiro felt unbelievably pathetic in front of him, struggling to take his clothing off with one arm. Seeing this, Zarkon pulled him closer and removed the clothes. Shiro felt as if his skin was burning where Zarkon held him. The alien loomed over him even when sitting. Shiro couldn’t tell if he was more frightened or enticed.

Zarkon pulled Shiro into his lap and Shiro wrapped his legs around the other’s hips. They had never been this close before. Shiro could feel the blood rushing to his face. He had no idea what compelled him to do so, but he reached out and kissed Zarkon’s lips. The fur on them was silky smooth and soft to the touch. Shiro hadn’t realized it was fur. Zarkon seemed unphased by this but he tilted his head as if to give Shiro permission to continue. Shiro couldn’t help himself. He kissed all along Zarkon’s face, nipping his lips on the edge of Zarkon’s protruding outer fangs. Zarkon licked the blood off Shiro’s lips. It made the human tremble.

Zarkon took off his chest armor revealing his soft furry chest underneath. Shiro ran his fingers along the exposed fur. Zarkon’s anatomy appeared surprisingly similar to a human’s. Daringly, Shiro rubbed one of Zarkon’s four nipples. He noticed Zarkon’s eyes widen slightly and pressed down harder. The emperor let out what Shiro could only describe as a soft purr. It sent tingles down Shiro’s body. Not wanting to stop, Shiro leaned down and sucked on one of Zarkon’s nipples.

The sudden shift made Zarkon let out a low moan. He grabbed Shiro’s hair and pulled him off. “You do as I say and nothing more,” he growled. Shiro let out a whimper in response and Zarkon released his grip.

He pushed Shiro back and began teasing the human’s nipples. The pinch of Zarkon’s claws hardened the sensitive skin almost immediately. Shiro moaned at his touch. Zarkon used his thumbs to knead the soft skin of Shiro’s nipples. The rough touch made Shiro squirm, his breathing already becoming ragged. Zarkon leaned over and licked along the human’s neck causing Shiro to let out another moan. He ran his rough tongue all along Shiro’s milky white skin. Shiro began rubbing his own hard cock. His senses were overloading from all the attention. Zarkon moved Shiro’s hand off his cock. He pulled Shiro up and held his crotch up to his lips. He sucked on Shiro’s dick making the other lose all control over his moans. They burst out with every stroke Zarkon’s tongue made along his length. Shiro steadied himself and face fucked the alien roughly. He wanted to make Zarkon choke on his dick. And Zarkon complied. He took Shiro’s thrusts head on reveling every motion.

“My lord!” Shiro’s voice quivered, he could feel the orgasam rising inside him, “I-I have to cum!”

“Then cum,” Zarkon replied. His utter disinterest made Shiro flustered. He hated that he had to ask permission and he hated how naturally being submissive came to him. With one final violent thrust, Shiro pulled out and came on Zarkon’s face. He slid down Zarkon’s body, legs wobbly from his hard work. The emperor looked good with fresh human cum sliding down his scar. Shiro covered Zarkon’s face in kisses. Zarkon wiped his face and brought his cum stained fingers to Shiro who obediently sucked them clean.

Zarkon let him lay on his chest. Shiro felt so perfectly at ease resting on his enemy’s breast. Zarkon snapped his armored codpiece off and pushed back the fabric on his flight suit. He pulled out his length and gently stroked it. Then he pushed Shiro up. “Champion.”

Shiro offered Zarkon a kiss. “My liege.”

Zarkon moved Shiro so that he faced the monstrosity placed before him. He rubbed Shiro’s lower back and demanded, “Make me cum, my champion.”

Shiro was more than willing to oblige. He ran his fingers along it. Zarkon’s penis was far too big to fit in any of Shiro’s orifices despite how much Shiro wanted it inside him. He admired the almost perfect hexagonal tessellation on the scale-like skin. Slits arose along the sides like gills on a fish. He didn’t know where to begin. He gently kissed the head waiting for Zarkon’s responses before continuing. The emperor emitted a low distant purr signaling Shiro to move with more force. He focused his mouth on the head licking and nibbling on the shining deep purple skin. Using his available arm, he began frotting their cocks. Zarkon’s moans were confident and deep making Shiro’s head spin. He could not believe he was the cause of the emperor’s pleasure.

In all of their other sessions Shiro had been a moaning mess, always leaving sweat dripped and covered in his own cum. He had witnessed Zarkon stroking his dick before but had never been able to hear any of the sounds emitted. After the fight where Shiro’s nose was broken and his new facial scar had emerged, Zarkon had ordered him up the stairs. It was the only other time Zarkon had ever touched him. The alien had softly caressed his bruised face. He remembered kissing the gloved hand. Their interaction hadn’t lasted very long. Shiro had been sent back down the steps and told to pleasure himself for the emperor. By that session Shiro had become accustomed to their ritual. He did exactly as he was told, played with the toys he was presented, and came on Zarkon’s cue. He would never admit how satisfied it made him feel.

Shiro didn’t know what had compelled Zarkon to allow him to touch him now. Zarkon showed no fear of his champion. Actually, he showed no emotions when it came to Shiro. Even now as he was oozing crystalline golden precum at Shiro’s touch Zarkon appeared no different than before. He moaned low and husky rhythmically to Shiro’s motions but they were not dripped in pleasure like the ones which poured out of Shiro. As long as Zarkon was satisfied Shiro didn’t care. Any sound escaping from Zarkon’s lips filled him with an ecstatic sensation.

Zarkon retracted his claws and slipped one lubricated finger partially up Shiro. This made Shiro let out a moan verging close to a shriek. “Do you like that, my champion?” Zarkon purred.

Shiro moaned out, “Y-yes, my lord.” Zarkon had taken over stroking both their dripping dicks. Shiro attempted to focus on the leaking head of Zarkon’s penis but he was far too distracted with the finger gently prodding him.

“Mmmm...my glorious champion,” Zarkon let out a long moan and released his cum onto Shiro’s gasping face. Sticky honey-colored cum squirted out onto the human saturating his body in warm sweet liquid. Cum slipped out from the slits along Zarkon’s length. Shiro could feel his abs tensing and relaxing beneath him. Shiro slurped up as much of the warm liquid as he could. It tasted like sweet syrup. Zarkon pulled Shiro up against his chest, dragging up the cum on Shiro’s chest and spooning it into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro let his body move up and down to Zarkon’s breathing.

“My lord, you taste so wonderful,” Shiro sputtered out, Zarkon’s fingers still in his mouth. Using his free hand, Zarkon reached over Shiro and resumed prodding Shiro’s anus. This caused Shiro to let out a forced groan. Zarkon moved his fingers out of Shiro’s mouth and ran them down his heaving chest. He slid them down between Shiro’s legs and his own protruding member. He rubbed along a ridge of slightly raised skin. Shiro had felt it beneath him when he was working on Zarkon’s dick but had not paid much attention to it. The skin pulled apart slightly and Zarkon slipped out another shining member. The appendage resembled something similar to a tentacle though it didn’t have any suction cups. Rather it was smooth and clear, almost glasslike in appearance. The sparking skin had a bright pinkish hue and Shiro could see some sort of cloud flowing inside it. Like the swirls thick paint made when dropped into water.

The sight of this new projection aroused Shiro to no end. He wanted-he _needed_ it inside him. Zarkon had begun lightly stroking it, carefully running just the tips of his fingers along its slippery length. It appeared as if any small touch was an intense stimulation. A bout of precum rose up out of Shiro’s cock at the thought of the tentacle penetrating him.

Zarkon slipped out his fingers from Shiro. “My champion, ride on me.” He wiggled his tentacle in response.

Shiro’s eyes widened at the thought. He flipped himself over so that he was facing Zarkon and positioned himself just over Zarkon’s new member. Zarkon grabbed Shiro’s hips and pushed him down onto it. The swift motion caused both of them to jerk up. Shiro’s yelp was met with a lust dripped groan from Zarkon. The sound of Zarkon’s obvious indulgence made Shiro euphoric. He admired the almost pained look on Zarkon’s face, the first falter in his otherwise emotionless state. Slowly at first and then with more vigorous force, Shiro bounced up and down on Zarkon’s now throbbing tentacle.

“Emperor Za-AH-arkon!” Shiro called out in between his screams of pleasure. The member swirled inside Shiro, hitting all of his pleasure points.

“My champion,” Zarkon gruffed almost in usion with Shiro’s calls for him. He steadied Shiro with one arm using the other to fondle Shiro’s dripping cock. Shiro’s calls were filled with so much lust that for a moment he forgot why he had been brought here. He hadn’t felt this much sensual gratification in a much longer time than he’d been stranded here.

Sweat dripped off of Shiro and bounced off the metal on the remainder of the armor Zarkon wore. He felt his entire being quiver. Shiro shouted, “I’m going to cum! I-ah I’m I’m cumming!”

“No!” Zarkon ordered, tightening his grip on Shiro’s cock. Shiro let out a whimper at the rough touch. “You cum when I tell you to cum.”

“Y-yes my liege,” Shiro choked out. His whole body felt white hot. Every touch, every breath filled him with another wave of pleasure. Shiro begged, unable to contain himself any longer, “Please, my emperor, please! I-I cannot-”

Zarkon cut him off by pulling him in for a rough kiss. Zarkon’s sharp outer fang sliced into Shiro’s cheek and blood spilled out. Shiro let out an exasperated yelp he didn’t know how much longer he could hold. Zarkon’s tentacle was penetrating him so deeply it made him see stars. Shiro made eye contact with Zarkon, pleading with his tear lined eyes. He noticed a hint of sadistic triumph in the emperor’s illuminated eyes. Zarkon smiled, “Cum for me.”

Shiro shot out his load onto Zarkon’s exposed chest. He let out the most satisfied moan in release. He fell onto Zarkon’s person, unable to continue standing. Zarkon came almost immediately afterwards, releasing a purple fog-like discharge inside Shiro. The fog seeped out from in between Shiro’s legs and surrounded them. Zarkon pulled Shiro up using his hair and Shiro let out a small whimper. “Inhale.” Zarkon ordered, pushing his purple fumes into Shiro’s face.

“Ah-yes emperor,” Shiro stammered trying not to choke on the fumes. The fog tasted just as sweet as Zarkon’s honey cum but far richer. He hungrily breathed in the gas trying to intake as much of it as possible. Zarkon pulled out his tentacle and slipped it back inside himself. He licked the blood off of Shiro’s fresh cut. Shiro wrapped his one arm around Zarkon and kissed him everywhere he could. His kisses were filled with gratitude- or desperation maybe, he couldn’t really tell. But he knew he didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to get tossed back into his decrepit holding cell. If only he could stay here. He would do anything Zarkon asked if it meant another second with him.

Zarkon pushed the human off of him. He shooed off Shiro’s reaching hand and turned his back towards the other. Shiro watched as his lover cleaned himself off. He pleaded as the emperor shed the remainder of his armor. He cried as Zarkon wrapped himself up in a clean robe.

“Please! Emperor Zarkon please,” Shiro cried, his tears rolling off his cheeks and onto the velvet texture of the throne, “Please don’t go! My lord! My liege!”

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat when Zarkon turned back around. Zarkon pulled Shiro up by his chin and gave him a kiss. “I await your next match, champion,” he whispered.

“No my liege! Wait,” Shiro could feel his heart break.

Zarkon didn’t turn around this time. Shiro watched him vanish into the darkness without a trace. He was still in tears when the guards came and dragged him away. He remembered tearing one of their arms off before he had been tranquilized.

Shiro awoke in the medical bay equipped with a new weaponized right hand. A parting gift from the emperor. Every time he tried to suppress his memories of Zarkon he couldn’t. They lingered in his presence like Zarkon’s sweet purple fumes. He could not rid himself of Zarkon’s trace. No matter how hard he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry im sharkon trash i like aliens and im terrible PEACE


End file.
